Technical Field
The present invention relates to an insulated power supply apparatus applied to a power converter circuit including a series connection of an upper arm switching element and a lower arm switching element. The apparatus includes an upper arm transformer, which can supply drive voltage from a DC power supply to the upper arm switching element, and a lower arm transformer, which can supply drive voltage from the DC power supply to the lower arm switching element.
Related Art
This type of insulated power supply apparatus is disclosed in JP-A-11-178356. Specifically, the power supply apparatus includes a plurality of transformers, a transistor which conducts or intercepts electricity between primary side coils configuring the transformers and a DC power supply, and a control circuit which controls the transistor.